


Portraits of Perfection

by MelissaMalinally



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cousin Incest, Homosexuality, Multi, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaMalinally/pseuds/MelissaMalinally
Summary: Behind closed doors and away from the eyes of the outside, we all keep our secrets. Mature themed, although it does not involve violence, sex or coarse language. Sasu/Naru Kaka/Saku Neji/Hina





	Portraits of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> This one is the re-edited version of a fic with the same name I posted on Fanfiction.com  
> I must warn, english is not my first language, so my apologies for grammar and/or spelling errors.  
> AND PLEASE, PLEEEASE LET ME READ YOUR REVIEW, BECAUSE I WANT TO GET BETTER AT WRITTING!!!!

Portraits of Perfection

_If you don't want anyone to find out, don't do it – Chinese proverb_

In the light of day, we wear a nice sleek version of ourselves because we know we all believe what light show to us, all the colours, the shapes and hues.  
But it is in the shadows where we reveal other side of ourselves, the purest and sincerest … if it would never be the one to reveal to the world.

In the light of day, we can see portraits of perfection all around us… nice clean societies, and even perfect individuals with no visible flaws whatsoever. One of these rare cases was the one of certain man, a very attractive, very skilled man, that in times of the greatest war ever suffered in the shinobi world, became a key piece to restore harmony, and just a few months after his heroic venture, became one of the most successful mandataries to rule his little village, bringing times of great prosperity. He was praised by the people around him like a role model. But at night, when nobody was around to judge him perfect, he would silently reach a bed he was not supposed to lay in, to be next to his lady, who was no other than the wife of one of his former pupils as well as being another one of them herself. 

She, a strong willed, pink haired woman would discreetly leave her house some afternoons, or else wait to be left alone to run to the arms of a man she was supposed to regard with deference and respect, not with love and lust. They had been secretly together since before she conceived through a medical procedure instead of a physical one, the only child of hers, the daughter of her husband, but not the only child of his, as they all well knew. 

The mysterious husband of the brilliant med nin was well aware of the illegitimate relationship between his wife and his sensei since before their marriage, and as his own way to thank her for the colossal favor of bearing his heir, he proposed; the small nuptial ceremony shut down the rumors of the scandalous affair and allowed the child to live with dignity. For his daughter was not a product of love, but one of hope, a hope to restore this man’s practically extinct clan. Many other talented kunoichis all across the world had been impregnated by him on his many quests, and although he had no problem performing the traditional way, as he did with most of these women, the two of them had a reason with a name of their own to avoid contact, and it was not a secret for neither of them. 

This mysterious man was many peculiar things but a liar was not one of them; long before he ever spoke a word about clan restoring to his female team partner, she already knew all too well about his feelings for their mutual friend. A man as jolly, luminous and loud as his lover was grim, dark and silent. The days they coincided in the village, they would meet in the most absolute secret; one to love the man who was the cause for him to become the most powerful shinobi alive, the other one to love the man who rescued him from the hell inside his mind. The dark one never cared if people found out; but for his beloved he was cautious, he didn't want him to lose all he had because of their love. He had children with the same cerulean eyes and fox whisker-like marks he had, and a beautiful wife from a very respectable clan who would support his campaign against other more clever suitors in the road to his ultimate dream

Indeed the blonde man ran with luck enough to marry the perfect woman for him, a beautiful, graceful lady loved by every villager, who was willing to understand and protect his sentimental situation, and also grant him the favor of her powerful family if he was willing to help her change the most sordid aspects of her clan and protect the sentimental situation she shared with her own cousin, the current leader of the ANBU, a strong, intelligent man, even sensitive in his own stoic way. 

The nights she was notified by one of his husband’s clones that he would not come home from work before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, she would ask her cousin to accompany her and her children for the night if he happened to be in town. He was the kind of person every kid aspire to become and straight up in his presence. So he was very useful helping to raise her family. He was gentle and loving to his little niece, a spitting image of her mother, and understood the anger of his nephew to his father better than anybody, without any explanation, as he had understood some years ago that the best choice for all of them was for the woman he loved to marry a man she did not love, and in return, could not love her either. The union would protect each other’s interests

He understood everything so fully that he was able to stay by her side while she had children from another man without his love for her fading in the slightest and without a doubt of their own private truth; it was written in her eyes every moment they spent alone, enounced not for what they said but by the kisses that lit his skin on fire and the embrace he reserved only for her and she had as her one true place to be  


But some nights one of them or even neither of them could sleep wondering how long will that intricate lie would cover them…all of them.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Most of the times we rather stay frozen in these portraits of perfection, smiling and greeting to the world than let go of the lies to face our fears.

And maybe if we did face our fears, we'd find out that the ghosts in our minds are much scarier than the actual truth… 

Shinobis were always too arrogant of their own world and thought they knew things common people ignored, when in fact all the villagers in Konoha knew perfectly well about Hatake Kakashi having an affair with his much younger pupil now named Uchiha Sakura. And yes, they all commented, but they never judged; he was a very lonely man long before he was a proper man and he deserved to be in the company of his choice. 

There was no such absolute secret about Uchiha Sasuke’s feelings for their indisputable future Hokage, and the fact that this one loved him back in the same measure. In fact, they were grateful that a man as dangerous as him had someone to keep him in a relatively brighter perspective.

They all knew about the incestuous liaison between Uzumaki Hinata and her cousin Hyuuga Neji, and they decided to keep their mouths shut despite all the prejudices and taboos just because it was none of their business

But also because they owed their lives and their nice, pretty society to all of them; and especially owed Uzumaki Naruto a great amount of happiness denied before by the indifference and cruelty they inflicted upon him when he was just an innocent boy. 

And they longed to tell them all that they were no longer so fast to criticize or to point out with intolerance; that they were grateful to them for putting their lives on the line to protect their world.

But then the villagers realized something: maybe the effort of keeping their attachments hidden was the very thing that made them persevere in them and made them truly happier than what the villagers faked in the light of the outside

And they realized the content these complicated heroes had about the villagers living in ignorance of all of these details, after all, these were their most intimate secrets. So the people decided to freeze in that image of unawareness, they would retribute by protecting them from the unbearable feeling of being exposed. 

Because most of the times we rather see these frozen portraits of perfection in the light of day than face our sincerest purest fears.


End file.
